Lost and Found
by A Grayer Shade of Gray
Summary: Jubilee is all grown up and back from the Manchester Academy to find that her long time friend and mentor, Logan, is missing. Please Read and Review.
1. Default Chapter

The dark night held only warmth and comfort for the young Asian American teenager code named Jubilee, a combination of her first and last names, Jubilation and Lee. She walked with out fear now, being almost an adult and one of the leading members of Generation X, a younger version of the X Men who's members would eventually find their place in any one of the many X-Teams that now spanned the globe. Jubilee would become an X Man upon graduation from the Massachusetts Academy, always wanting to be back with her old comrades; Logan the most.   
Maybe it was the cold spot in her heart left by his unexplained disappearance that caused the youth to venture into the dark forest where the old Canuck would often find his own calm and solace, maybe it was just the fact she had to get away from every one else. No matter what reason, she was out there and walking through the thick underbrush alone, or at least alone as far as she knew.  
Logan had disappeared about half a year ago, almost to the day, and upon hearing this sad news, Jubilee dropped the Academy training to fly back home to her home away from foster home, the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters in Salem Center, New York state, also the home of the X Men. She was met with sadness and the depression that was often left when the hairy Canuck left with out a trace.   
Jubilee took up residence in her old room and did most of her work, that is when she was actually calm enough to type on a computer or write with a pencil, which for the record, wasn't all that often. Logan was noted as being one to disappear and then reappear with out notice or explanation, though that knowledge never gave the young woman any comfort or solace, in fact it did quite the opposite, causing her to worry even more.  
She had cried herself to sleep the night before, the tears of worry stinging her cheeks as they salted her soft skin, reddening her eyes and saturating her pillow with their brackish meaning. If Logan disappeared it was never for this long, not with out getting in touch with someone.   
He would have told someone where he was, that is if he could, she thought to herself as her feet wandered the long and winding path that led through the thick forest. She was sure that Logan would never use one of the paths but she was too tired from endless sleepless nights to even attempt to negotiate the steeper inclines and more dangerous ways of wandering through the large woods. And if he can't find away... She stopped herself, unwilling to think of the possibilities that lay in her statement. There were three things that could cause Logan to worry the people he was so loyal to, three things that, in her eyes, would cause him to hurt her and the other X Men.   
The first was the one she would hope to be true if things came down to that. He had regressed to a feral state again and was no longer really thinking the way that their, that her, Logan thinks. In his feral state he was unaware of anything around him other than an undeniable blood lust, he was a creature some what similar to Sabertooth, also known as Victor Creed, one time friend and full time enemy of the man who Jubilee prayed for every night. The second option was worse, yet still better than the third. The second option was that he had stopped caring, he didn't contact the X Men or Jubilee because he didn't want to. It broke her tender teenage heart to think that, so she didn't. That door was left for Scott and the Professor to think over as she left her own fears unspoken when the topic is brought up at the table while they dine or in the rec room. The third and final option as to why Logan didn't make some form of contact was simple, something that they had thought many times about, something Jubilee denied ferverantly and vocally. That theory was that he didn't make contact with him because he couldn't and he couldn't because Logan, the man they had all come to think as someone they can turn to in times of need, was no more. Jubilee's mind refused to grasp the thought that Logan could be dead and in doing so denied herself the option to cry over it leaving her tears with out place or reason other than the simple anxiety that her friend may be in pain.  
The silence that surrounded Jubilee in the forest was a deafening blend of night noises and pure quite and peace, a mixture that was almost a deadly bore laying on the sharp edge of terror for the Mall Rat teen whose idea of living life on the wild side is shoplifting from the Gap, but she wouldn't give it up for anything, other than the safe return of her friend, her mentor, her world.   
When Jubilee first came to the mansion she was alone and paired with the surly Logan, each's own personality grating the wrong way upon their partner, but none the less Jubilation developed a crush on the much older man, something that had endeared her to him for a long time. The sexual attractions if any, that Jubilee had faded away and she was left marveling at what truly was Logan. She sighed in remembrance of these bittersweet moments, feeling the general sadness and guilt fall over her. She had no reason to feel guilty other than this whole time all she could think was "How could he do this to me?", forgetting that Logan would be in pain for hurting her no matter what his fate had called to him.   
The bushes rustled behind her and the sounds went unnoticed as she had slipped her head phones on, allowing the soothing music to course through her ears in place of the nerve racking sounds and chilling moans that echoed endlessly through the night. She never saw him coming, and didn't even know what hit her until too late.   
Jubilee's young form flew towards the thick truck of a tree as it stood in its stately wonder, unbending and unforgiving as her back cracked loudly, two of her ribs breaking with the immense force that she impacted upon the tree. She whimpered softly as her pain racked form sunk slowly to the floor of the forest, the low hanging branches of the tree opting to scratch her as she found her way to rest amid the pile of refuse and soft soil. Jubilation Lee moaned softly, her head lulling to the right as she struggled to pull herself to her shaky and trembling feet, finding the act little more than impossible for her to achieve in this state.   
Looking up she saw a face that struck pain into her heart, for she never had dreamed, not even in her darkest night mares, that she would see that face, that she would ever encounter the beat that stood now, hunched, sweating and snarling in front of her. Her eyes fell upon the feral Logan, his shoulders stooped and his back arched upwards, holding himself in an animalistic posture that bore fear right into Jubilee's young heart.  
She was frozen in place on her hands and knees as his hand swept at her, his claws retracted in a saving grace for if they were extended and meant to attack, Jubilee would be no longer, her head would have been severed from her body and over would her life be. As it stood, his square palm came up over her head, forcing her neck back and almost breaking the fragile bones, almost. She was pushed through the air and landed in an unconscious heap at the foot of yet another thick, old growth tree. She laid there simply, her body folded and curled into a lose fetal position only as that is the way she landed, a soft moan rising from her throat before she gave into the pain.  
The feral man stalked towards her limp body as it laid in its spot still on the ground, grunting as he leaned over her form, tugging at a limp laying arm and rolling the young woman onto her back. He gazed down on her tender face, watching as the blood streaked skin, a moment of clarity just out of his grasp. He watches as her breaths came and left her body, the labored sound of her heavy breathing coming in gasps, desperate and shallow.   
He bent over her form and licked at the blood, lapping gently as it seemed to be what his animalistic side dictated to him. The salty taste of her tears and blood was multiplied on his tongue, his ever sharp and animal keen senses identifying her as Jubilee, though was little he could do to help her. He only knew that he knew this young woman, the details of their relationship were still a mystery as he lifted her into his arms, pulling her small and limp form to his chest as he made his way back to where the feral man had been hiding.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... When, I don't know. 


	2. Story Db

Jubilation awoke in the darkness that surrounded the area just out side the New York prema-glow, her eyes and head hurting, just like every other part of her fragile and tender young body. Her hands were bound tightly in front of her, the bindings then tied down against the ground, the chord wrapped around something that was staked into the soft earth that was warm under her body. 

The darkness was too thick for her to see much of anything, in fact the only thing she could see was the thin light that filtered in the mouth of the cave, but even that was a very dim light, more than twenty feet away. Though she could not see, she had learned long ago to rely on her other senses as well, to listen, to feel, and to a lesser extent smell, where things and people were around her. She knew that to her left there was something, it was breathing heavy and had a thick smell, she assumed this to be her attacker by the way he was positioned. She could feel his breath on her bare leg, hot and steamy on the slightly chilled skin and as he stirred, she winced, wondering what would be the next thing to happen to her.

He was awake, and moving closer, Jubilee could hear the scratching sounds as he moved closer to her, dragging his feet along the stone floor of the cave. Jubilee froze with fear, the thump of her heart beat the only sound she could hear other than the heavy breathing of the man as he crept closer to her small, fragile and shaking form. She recoiled back as far as she could, wondering if it would be at all appropriate to blast him; after all, this wasn't really an animal… 

Her mind ran over the moral and mortal effects of her using her powers to blast the man out of the cave and then make a run for it, finally deciding on not chancing it. She did her best to stay still, to try and calm her quivering body, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't do it. 

She could feel him moving closer, he was almost to her now. "Oh God," she thought to herself as she closed her soft, ice blue eyes to lock out the horror that darkness had already blinded her to. "He's gonna kill me, he's really gonna do it!" she screamed in her mind. The part of her brain that was responsible for keeping her alive in these kinds of situations struggled against the part that wouldn't hurt her friend, even to save her own life. 

"Logan…" she mutters softly, not wanting to anger him any further but unwilling not to try; she had to try to make contact with his human side, that was the only chance she'd get out of this, and that she would get her friend back. She looked at the hair man, his profile coming into view as the light from the other end of the cave caught the edge of his rugged face. 

Slowly, Jubilee pushed a small amount of energy into her hands, concentrating harder to keep the explosions small than she had ever when she tried to make them large. She looked up at Logan, his face illuminated by the pink glow that surrounded her hands. 

"Hey Fuzzy ball, it's me, Jubes…" she said, her voice even the entire time, controlled and in perfect tune the voice that she had heard many mothers use on their whining children in the malls. 

She looked up at the man as he recoiled, his arm rising to block his eyes from the bright glow that was emanating from her hands. "Sh…" she whispered to him as the man grunted and growled, backing away from the woman as she sat there. "I won't hurt ya," she said, blinking her soft eyes and looking up at the man who had done so much to her, wondering finally why he had decided to kidnap her instead of just killing her. 

Had it been any one else, he would have, with out a doubt, but he had let her live, and now he wasn't trying to harm her either… Did he want her help? Is that why he stayed and refused to retreat from her even when the bright glow that came from her hands was blinding him. She could feel something else happening as the small pyrotechnic bursts continued to fire from her hands; the restraints were weakening. She could almost pull away from them, just a little longer. 

She felt the snap and her hands moved up slightly, not considerably, just enough to break the restraints and free her hands. The moment she was free the glow died and the two were plunged into darkness, a growl coming from somewhere in the new found darkness.

Both Logan and Jubilee looked towards the mouth of the cave, something was blocking the meager light that was slipping through; a large, hulking shape, the shape of a bear. It stood up on its hind legs, more than eight feet tall easily. Jubilee's eyes widened as she saw the show of exhibitionism before she had realized what had happened. This was the bear's home, Logan and her were invaders in the Bear's home and now it was mad, but it wasn't the only one.

Through the silence followed by the massive animal's roar, Jubilee could hear the sound of skin tearing and metal grinding against metal. Logan's claws had broken free of their sheaths in his forearm. 

The young Asian woman tried to reach out for him, tried to stop the man from lunging towards the wild animal, but it was already too late; he was gone."Logan, no!" she shouted after him, springing to her feet, unaware of the low ceiling. Jubilee cracked her head on the hard rock, sinking right back to her feet in a woozy, fainting fashion; laying in a crumpled pile on the floor as Logan prepared to do battle with the territorial bear.

TO BE CONTINUED…(again)


	3. Story Dc

When Jubilee awoke she found herself surrounded by the comfortably white walls of the med lab that was located in the sub floor of the mansion, her body feeling oddly warm from the drugs that were being pumped through her system through an IV. The odd comfort that surrounded her fogged and sleep riddled mind was broken by the memory of what had transpired before she had been knocked unconscious.

The young Asian woman sat bolt straight in her rigid hospital style bed, her eyes wide with shock. "Logan!" she screamed, wondering where the man was. If she was here did that mean he was still running wild? Surely that bear hadn't been more than the tough Canuck could handle, after all, he had taken care of the mass of muscle with out brains that was known as Sabertooth on many occasions, a wild animal such as a bear should have been no problem. If that was the case, why was she so worried then? 

Jubilation lay back down, suddenly feeling the rush of sitting up to fast as her head swam. "Oh God," she muttered as she closed her eyes. "Logan, please be alright," she moaned softly, her left hand rising and tangling through her thick black hair. She could feel the rough marks of the stitches with the tips of her nimble fingers, letting them draw over it slightly. She winced and shuddered a little and then removed her hand, letting it fall upon her stomach. 

The room around her was so calming, so quite, it was hard for the young woman to stay awake, but she had to try. She knew that she had to ask if they had found Logan, she had to know if he was all right; not knowing was driving the beautiful Asian insane with grief and stress. 

The calming effects, how ever, did wonders for this feeling of hopeless insanity, allowing the lids of her gentle eyes to fall softly over the dark orbs. She laid in the silence; her eyes closed so softly, so gently, and just as she fell asleep a visitor met the injured woman.

His hulking form loomed over her and he smiled gently, the rare expression shown only to the peacefully sleeping young woman as a wide hand brushed along her hair line, lifting the soft tuffs of black hair back from her face. The rare smile was met only with the soft murmurs of the nearly child aged woman as his warm hands caressed her skin. 

With a heavy hearted sigh the wide man put a small, fuzzy, brown teddy bear next to her sleeping form, slipping it between her arm and her body with such a tender and gentle ease, you'd think he was known for being gentle and tender. 

Tucked under the red ribbon tides around the bear's neck was a note. It was hand written on a scrap of paper that was roughly torn around the edges. On it the words were simply scrawled in pencil:

Thank you.


End file.
